


Your Name

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“A man in love always acts like an idiot. Don’t feel bad about it. Just accept it and enjoy your beautiful madness."<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name

His first ranging finished, he was one of them. A real ranger of the Night’s Watch.

 **“Tell me, Grenn, how was your mission? Did you kill many monsters and found a lot of wonderful creatures out there, great ranger?”** Asked cheerfully Pyp, at the entrance of the main tunnel. When they came, he ran to receive him and make some japes on him. Grenn could not avoid it; as soon as they were close enough, he hugged Pyp with all his strength. The mummer responded his embrace with a tighter one. After a week of separation, they had missed each other so much! It was great to be finally together. Even in the Wall, could life be better?

Some of the other rangers crossed the tunnel and, when they saw the happy friends hugging, approached and greeted Pyp too.

 **“Hey, brothers! Grenn is officially a ranger. We need to celebrate it. Don’t you think it, Halder?”** Toad said. **“Let us invite you to look for buried treasures.”**

 **“Of course! This was your first ranging, and that makes you officially a man of the Watch. You must commemorate it as a man. Don’t worry, the bill’s on us”** Halder’s tone was proud and happy. _“How could I deny it? Going for some beers could be fun too. Pyp and I had planned some things, but if we all go, the gathering could be much better... However, unburying things does not sound that nice”_ Grenn thought, looking at his little friend. They had come three moons ago to the Wall, and this would be their first free day. He truly wanted to spend it with Pyp.

**“Oh, no, brothers! I passed many days shoveling horse shit and snow. I don’t want to unbury anything else”**

**“Come on, Grenn. You are not as slow as everyone says. Are you?  Pyp, please tell him about buried treasures of Mole’s Town.”** Toad insisted.

 **“Ehm… To be honest, I still don’t know what you mean with it. Can you explain it, guys?”** Pyp had heard the name of Mole’s Town. He knew that small village’s houses were built under the snow, and its tavern was quite famous among the brothers. Maybe, they would invite Grenn some expensive drinks.

 **“Sure, but since you are his best friend, you will be the first to pay for Grenn’s fun”** Halder said with a cheeky grin. **“Aren’t you jealous, Pyp?”**

 _Being jealous of a bottle of wine? Please!_ Pyp thought **“Whatever you are planning, I’m not jealous, guys”**

 **“Well. If you say so… It’s four copper coins, Pyp. You too, Toad.”** Pyp took off of his pockets four coins he had been saving this week.

 **“Fine. With this, our brother will have a whole night of fun”** smirked Toad. “ **Now, for your information, we will take this brand new ranger to our favorite place in Mole’s Town: the tavern. We will drink a lot and then, he will visit the brothel. Grenn will lay with the most exclusive whore of the village. Thanks Pyp! Will you come with us? Maybe you could have some ale while we wait for our hero”**

It was hard to say if Pyp was more surprised than Grenn, but he was clearly paler than ever.

 **“No, guys, I´m very tired today. You go and have fun. See you later.”** He waved his hand and started walking on the corridor. Even Grenn could sense something strange about Pyp. Was there something wrong? He went after Pyp and reached out for him.

**“Pyp?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Are you fine? You look a bit… sick. If you feel bad, we can stay here. I’ll take care of you”**

**“Oh, I’m fine. You worry too much.” _“_** _Tell him the truth! Tell him you don’t want him to sleep with anyone else. Tell him you want him with you tonight”_ Screamed a voice inside his head. What if he just clung to Grenn’s neck and told him how much wanted to be more than his friend? He might just kiss him and ask for his love. _“Don’t! It would be too dangerous for your friendship. He will leave you! Also, what could you offer to him? You don’t even have experience”_ whispered a second voice... No. He would not risk the strongest bond of his whole life for an absurd possibility. **“I Hope you have a safe trip”** mumbled his little friend.

 **“After a mission, rangers have a free morning, Pyp. Honestly, I wanted to stay here and talk with you all night long, as we usually do. Despite you always mock on me, I… missed you a lot.”** Grenn said to the little mummer, taking Pyp’s hands on his own big gloved hands.

**“I don’t mock on you. I simply make witty remarks”**

**“So, do I stay with you?”** A hopeful smile appeared in Grenn’s face.

 **“That would be nice, but the guys have already paid. Gods! Even I paid; you should not waste our savings. Also, you might need some … company.”** Was that sadness in Pyp’s voice? Maybe he just needed to rest. **“We can have that chat tomorrow; I will go to sleep now. See you, Grenn.”**

Some hours after, alone in his cell, Pyp would throw to the floor his scarce belongings, wrathful and infinitely sad. How was he so idiot?! What was he trying to proof?! Grenn left him, just because Pyp was insecure. Because he was scared to lose Grenn. By now, his friend surely was fucking some girl, instead of talking and laughing with him. _“After that, you are only friends, and you have no rights on Grenn. He can go wherever he pleases... Anyway, he wanted to stay here, and you, pathetic monkey, sent him to a brothel! Stupid! Such a stupid boy!”_ stated something in his head. Pyp slipped to the floor, bracing himself while started crying uncontrollably.

. .   ..   ..   ..

 **“Go inside, Grenn. We’ve already paid! Have fun and remember that tomorrow we will need every single detail, big boy!”** called Toad with his sixth ale in the hand. Grenn had drunk already four and everything looked funnier and prettier now. He went upstairs, tumbling clumsily and entered to the last room as Halder had indicated him.

**“Uhm… Hello?”**

**“Good night, darling. Come over here”** purred a woman, somewhere in the darkness of the room. Grenn obeyed by inertia. The door closed on his back, and everything went black. His heart started pounding restless inside his chest. Grenn felt like a cornered beast; he was expecting something, but he did not know what. There was something about this whole situation that made him feel uncomfortable. After some seconds, Grenn sensed something odd. The girl was in front of him in the total darkness, almost touching his body with hers, but still out of reach. **“Is there something specific you want to do, handsome man?”**

 **“No. My friends paid for a night and… I am here, my lady, but I’m not really eager to do this.”** At the sound of his words, Grenn felt something strange. Guilt? Or maybe nostalgia? Wasn’t Pyp supposed to be with him tonight? A night of ale, laughs and tales in his cell. Even before his ranging began, they both had planned it. He craved for it so much!... Now, everything went wrong. Pypar himself had sent him there, to the arms of a strange girl. Maybe for Pyp, their plans were not that important after all, and that was not a big tragedy. Possibly his friend just forgot it... It was fine. What if Pyp simply thought that Grenn would appreciate a night of pleasure and made this as a gift for his friend? In that case, he would not disappoint him, even when this was not what he wanted in first place.

**“Well, then. We have a grumpy boy here. Don’t worry; your friends prevented me about it. Let me say this: Clients as good-looking as you, are pretty rare and I will treat you as you deserve. You must be very popular with girls.”**

**“I’m a man of the Night’s Watch. I will take no wife.”** Grenn’s tense voice said.

 **“I know it, I know it! No wife, no children… but it does not mean you have no feelings, sweetheart, and I bet somewhere, there must be someone very happy to see you”** she added in a sing song tone, caressing Grenn’s chest **“However, come here and let’s have some fun.”**

Without further preamble, the woman threw her arms around Grenn’s neck and kissed his lips, guiding him to the bed. The room was dark and had no window, but the aurochs could distinguish a slender body in front of him; she had dark hair and thin lips. He was not sure, but he guessed her big eyes were also dark and her skin was fair. Any clever guy would have noticed it: Halder had asked for this specific lady for him **“Her ears are too small, but I’m sure she is his kind”** had said naughtily. However, Grenn was not the most intelligent man in the Wall, and everyone knew it. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, while lithe hands started to run on his chest and descended through his abdomen. The woman sat on his thighs and guided her hands inside Grenn breeches, skillfully unlacing his clothes. Grenn could not do more. His breathe was light and fast and his hands clenched on the bed sheets as his eyes remained shut all this time, craving silently for something he could not explain.

The girl prepared herself as she took Grenn’s cock in one hand and stroke it softly. The hand went forwards, and then, backwards… a bit faster, forwards, and then backwards… then harder, forwards…

**“OOH, PYP!!”**

The revelation was monumental for Grenn. His eyes went wide opened and his body remained still as a statue for some seconds, while his erection almost disappeared.

Since they met, something got installed in the uttermost corners of Grenn’s soul. He had dreamt secretly with Pypar. When his fantasies started, he thought of isolated aspects at once _“There is nothing wrong with using a bit my imagination”_. First, he used to picture those lips, always pink and fresh. “ _What if I could kiss someone with lips like these?_ ” some nights after, when he was about to sleep, the shape of Pyp’s neck came to his mind, and he tried to rationalize his thoughts _“A girl with a neck so soft and white would be gorgeous”_ , but the final blow to his mind came one night, when Grenn was alone, laying on his bed and recalled the way Pyp moved his hips when he walked. Then, suddenly, his body had told him unmistakably, that he _needed_ Pyp. That night, he touched himself. His mind and his manhood had the same idea; the same urgent desire …That night, his delirious voice whispered just one name. After that, he dared to dream with loving hugs and a multitude of kisses. Every time they played like children in the training yard, and he finished chasing his little friend, something stirred inside his heart. It was undeniable and he knew it. Just before his mission, Pyp had gone to the gate and had settled his delicate chin on Grenn’s chest, smiling and looking at him right in the eyes… How badly he had wanted to hold him close and talk about love! Some hours ago, when he saw his friend running across the tunnel, he daydreamed with him one more time. He had wanted to take Pyp upstairs and finally, take him. Gods, If he only was a fearless man! He remembered the way he felt ashamed for being seen in company of that new boy, Samwell the craven… Apparently, he was no braver than Sam. Not at all.

After a moment, he was sitting on the bed, with eyes abnormally wide, moving the girl away from himself.

**“Is that his name?”**

**_“What?”_** He could not believe how embarrassing this whole situation was. His deepest secret just slipped from his mouth in a moment of weakness. Now this girl knew it, and he felt so stupid!

 **“Yes… The name of your loved one”** She continued

There was no option. At least, he couldn’t beg for discretion. Not in a place like this.

**“Yes. It’s his name”**

**“Pyp… It’s a nice name.”** This girl said, like tasting the name in her lips. Clearly, she was not uncomfortable with the notice.

 **“He’s a nice person.”** Grenn stated.

 **“Do you want me to be your Pyp tonight?”** The woman asked softly.

 **“No. Only Pyp can be… Pyp.”** Grenn said with a sad smile.

**“Are you together, my lord?”**

**“No… We are just friends”** Grenn stammered. **“He… is my best friend… and I’m no lord. I’m just a former farmer.”**

 **The girl could not avoid giggling when she heard the last words.** _“This man is hilarious and he does not even realize it. I bet anyone could be happy around him”_ she thought and a soft smile appeared in her lips **“I see. Is he a black brother?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Then, you are very lucky, you can be close to him and show him your love every day”**

**“No, I can’t.”**

**“Is he in love with someone else?”**

**“No.”** A sudden shiver whipped Grenn’s back. Pyp in love with another man? He hated the idea. Jon and Halder were always sweet and protective with Pyp, and their company always made him happy. He was afraid to picture him warming the bed of another black brother, giving him his smiles and his love. If his friend were in love with someone else, Grenn would not get the longed chance to hold him… To belong only to Pyp. He wished he could do something, but then he remembered it: Grenn himself was in a brothel. He had no right to be jealous at all. Not in his condition.

**“Then you could try. Why don’t you woo him?”**

**“I don’t know how, my lady. I’m very stupid and he is the most amazing friend I have. He is so clever and sweet. Gods!”** Every day, Grenn was more aware of this. Pyp was witty and adorable; they were very different. How could such a beautiful angel return his feelings? **“I’m fine with his friendship, but I wish I could share more with him”** Grenn stated, and soon, a torrent of questions came out of Grenn’s mouth. **“What if he does not like me? What if he’s angry with me about my feelings? I don’t want to lose him. Where do I begin?... Also, he prefers people not to touch him”**

**“Oh, you don’t need to touch him to show him love”**

**“How?”**

By now, Grenn and that unknown girl were sitting on the border of the bed, and before they realized, they were fully clothed again, chatting like good friends about Pyp. Honestly, this felt much better for both.

**“How could I show him my affects without being an idiot?”**

**“First of all, always keep this in mind: He is your black brother and I bet he won’t get mad. Just look him in the eye, be open and share with him your feelings. He is your best friend after all…”**

Hours passed and Grenn barely noticed it. He wished to know how to write all those words. **“You know? it is very important to pay him attention. Be there for him and appreciate his little beautiful details. Let him know you perceive his qualities, and be patient with his defects”** As he listened this girl, Grenn recalled his most precious memory: Pyp; his tinkling laugh in the dining hall; his feet, hanging freely as he was sitting on the straw, every time they talked in the stables; his tenderness and bravery when he petted Ghost for the first time; the enthusiasm he showed every time he heard a new song; those sweet sleepy eyes when he woke up every morning, and the way he could imitate any voice, like the most beautiful songbird… There were so many little details in him, which he loved!

 **“Giving him small presents could be nice of you; you don’t need expensive or strange things. Just make him feel special. This is crucial: Always respect him and never, ever touch him against his will. If you’d do it, be certain, he would not accept you totally again”** Her long chat was heard word by word by Grenn **“And more than anything, darling…”** She said sweetly **“a man in love always acts like an idiot. Don’t feel bad about it. Just accept it and enjoy your beautiful madness."**

Grenn continued listening to all the advices from this girl, who seemed to have _all_ the answers to every question he made. Then, just before night was over, someone knocked on the door.

 **“Hey, it is time to go, hero!”** Toad yelled from outside.

**“It is too early! Thanks my friend. I have to go now, but let me tell you this: You have made a lot for me tonight… By the way, I still don’t know your name”**

**“You don’t need it. You only had one name on your mind and in your heart when you came here. That name is the one you need. I wish you luck with your sweet and beautiful Pyp.”**

Grenn smiled. Before leaving the room, he turned around and deposited a soft kiss on that girl’s hand.

**“Thank you.”**

\- - - -      - - - -

 

 **“Grenn, you were there the whole night. That’s a new record! How was she?”** Asked Halder now, on his horse on the way back to Castle Black.

 **“She was great. I learnt a lot about love tonight. Thanks brothers.”** Was all the answer. Grenn obtained much more than he thought. He already knew the name of his beloved one, but now, he got an invaluable guidance and was resolute to conquer his heart.

*


End file.
